She's A Fighter
by lizerbell86
Summary: Another GWL Story: Mara Potter is still fate's whipping girl with a marriage contract on her plate that has been unfulfilled for 200 years. I She has a life with the International Hit Wizard Squad working as a hit witch catching the monsters of the world. It's going to take a special someone to get through to the witch that she needs to stop being so self sacrificing...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Mara Potter was recruited by the international hit wizard squad right out of Hogwarts. When Mara learned what they did, she was all for them because she helped catch some of the most vile cowards to make them face justice.

The hit wizard squad was made up of witches and wizards from all over the world and there are twenty of them, Mara being the only one from England. The international hit wizard squad is governed the global magical law enforcement agency which is part of the ICW. The make any other type of law enforcement in the wizarding world look like mall security cops and is considered one of the most dangerous jobs in the world.

When Mara began working for them, she did end up losing touch with many of her friends save her godson, Teddy. Teddy would see his aunt Mara a few times a week in the evening when she was not on assignment and if she was, once a week; even though she lives in Vancouver, Canada where the International Hit Wizard Squad is based out of. If Mara could not see Teddy at all, Mara sent a muggle post card by muggle post of the city that she was in. No one would think Mara would use that method.

Three years would pass before Mara's past would come find her in Canada in the form of an unfulfilled marriage contract that has existed for two hundred years courtesy of Julian Potter and Assen Krum to strengthen family alliances. Julian and Assen became friends when they met on a battle field during "the war" and saved each other's lives. The contract has never been fulfilled because of the Potters having boys or there had been more than a ten year age difference.

When word of Mara's birth had reached the Krums, both families were well aware that the contract would be fulfilled but they were accepting of it because of the age difference being so close as well as the Krums being Aurors. Mara was to be told when she turned fifteen.

The Krums knew that Mara should have been told but because of the war; she wasn't. Viktor was going to go to her graduation so he could try and speak to her after the ceremony. His plans were foiled when he heard McGonagall say "Miss Potter is not in attendance due to her new obligations to the International Hit Wizard Squad."

His heart sank at the news because like the rest of the world, he knew it is the most dangerous job.

When he told his parents, their hearts dropped. If they thought the tournament and the war was bad enough, this was worse. Did Mara have a heroine complex?

The next three years became a search for where the International Hit Wizard Squad was located because where they were located, so he could find Mara. She would be elusive yet she would be found.

Viktor's mother, Ekaterina found out by pure dumb luck where Mara could be. The Canadian Magical News Network had caught a glimpse of Mara taking someone into headquarters through the wrong entrance, the civilian entrance where if someone was looking for a hit wizard; they could be found.

The truth to it all was the International Hit Wizard Squad was hidden in plain sight, no one would think to look for the obvious because it is too easy.

When Ekaterina had seen this, she fire called her son "Viktor, I found out where Mara is. She is in Vancouver, Canada."

"Mom, can you move? I am coming through."

Viktor flood into his parents' home "Mom, do you know where she is?"

"Yes, she is in Vancouver, Canada. She was spotted outside of the headquarters which is hidden in plain sight."

While Viktor and his parents worked out what to do next, a copy of the contract was sent to Mara.

Almost half way across the world, Mara received a copy of the contract and she had a fit. First, it was her great, great, something grandfather as well as one of Krum's that she began to curse. Looking up at the ceiling, she spoke with severe anger "I've been fate's bitch long enough. Leave me alone."

Then she went to the shooting range, gym, and dueling rooms for a workout to take her anger out on something. That was rage that is a loss of control that Mara cannot stand. She will not let herself become helpless and trapped, which is her view on marriage.

It was a former classmate who had graduated with Viktor, Grigor Kutev who read the notice that she left on her desk while she was in the dueling room "What the hell has gotten into you Potter and do not tell me it's the contract."

A glint in her green eyes that could scare death came over her and Kutev knew he was on borrowed time if he was not careful.

"You know it is about the bloody contract Kutev. It's the fact that one of my damn ancestors is trying to control my life beyond the grave. I had enough of it when I was in school and the only control I want in my life is my job. I don't want or need a husband deciding every little action I make. Besides, I am sure he can find a slag to make him happy. I am going to take this to the legal team to find out if there are any loopholes."

Grigor knew this was about to get ugly with her because Mara valued her independence so much above everything else. She is nothing like the witch that the world was lied about since she was fourteen and nothing like the witch in the cursed tournament.

He knew he was going to be the one to prevent another war with the independent witch and it began by sending a post to his former roommate that would invite him out there. He would be playing the role of diplomat because despite her protests, it could be Viktor that could bring an end to the Ice Queen.

That night Grigor sent a post to Viktor and it was the news that Viktor had been looking for. It read…

_Viktor,_

_I believe there is a witch that you have been looking for and I know about the contract between your family and hers. Plan on waiting a few weeks before coming out here, she is beyond pissed off. _

_Grigor _

The next day when Viktor read his letter, he actually cracked up at this and knew to wait so this does not blow up in his face. He would make the trip to Canada by himself. He did not want his over-eager parents making the trip with him, even though the meant will.

What no one knew was he had a crush on her when he saw her for the first time. He was beyond jealous during the Yule Ball when she came in on the arm of that English boy with the blond hair. The last time he had written Grigor, he had been an unspeakable back in Bulgaria. Viktor had planned on going into the Auror academy if quidditch did not work out for him in spite of his school's reputation that was undeserved.

_Grigor,_

_How bad is it with her? Should I plan on waiting longer before coming to Canada and is she trying to find any loopholes? _

_Viktor_

Some time had passed before Viktor was ready to leave for Canada when one of the biggest cases that the International Hit Wizard Squad received. It was a serial killer calling himself the Grave Digger. He struck at random burring people alive and has gone after muggles as well. The muggles that were lost was four and the witches and wizards that were lost to the mad man were eight.

It was another letter from Grigor that had frightened him to the core. It had made international headlines that a member of the hit squad had been severely injured by him, but it never identified who. This one shook him the most.

_Viktor,_

_She is still seething about the contract but it has died down some. Mara has been unable to find any loopholes in the contract with the help of the legal team._

_The news of the squad member that was almost killed, it was Mara. She is still in the hospital recovering and has security watching her in the hospital at all times. Let me know if you still plan on visiting._

_Grigor_

Every country had been put on notice of the Grave Digger and there is full cooperation, even the supposed "dark" countries because many of his victims are children.

People often think of quidditch player being the heroes but it is the hit wizards that are the true heroes. They make sure the world can go to sleep at night in peace. He did not tell his parents that it was her because instead of in-laws, his mother would have gone into "mom" mode. His parents were being told that he was planning on seeing his friend Grigor in Seattle, USA and that was it. He got back to him quickly.

_Grigor,_

_What happened to her to be exact? Is there any hope of catching the grave digger any time soon? I will plan on coming out soon._

_-Viktor_

A few days later, it made the news that the Grave Digger was caught and the worst news was it was Grindelwald's grandson; Hans Grindelwald.

_Viktor,_

_As you have read, the piece of shit has been caught and is awaiting trial as we speak. He captured Mara on her way home and did attempt to bury her alive but she escaped. She is still weak and not able to be discharged yet. Come when you are ready. I have a port key in your letter._

_Grigor_

Viktor packed quickly and shrunk them and put his bags into the pocket in his pants. He was in Grigor's flat.

"Hello, Viktor; haven't seen you in a while. Welcome to Canada."

"Thank you Grigor, how is she doing?"

"They still are treating her for severe magical exhaustion and for the lung infection. She should be getting out in a few days. Someone does need to stop her from trying to save us all, all of the time. This is her closest brush with death since she started working with us. Anyways, she cannot have any visitors until the morning. Security is still being posted around the clock for her."

The rest of the night Viktor thought to himself how many more times is she going to keep doing this to herself trying to save others before she is killed? What was she trying to prove? She saved them all several times over. The next day would come and he would see her again.

When morning came, Grigor smacked him in the shoulder and that was something the two former roommates did to each other when they were in school.

"We can see Mara now, she already has been answering questions for the squad this morning."

Half asleep, he got up and dressed. The time zone difference had thrown him off. When he went out the door with Grigor, he was making a detour to a coffee shop by the name of Tim Hortons.

Grigor ordered two coffees then asked Viktor "Do you want one?"

"No, it's probably flavored water. Who's the other coffee for?"

"Mara, she is addicted to their coffee and I became addicted when I started working for the squad."

When the two got to the hospital, they headed to the sixth floor where Mara was. The hospital was a sterile white with all of the sights and sounds of a typical hospital. The major difference was this hospital, St. Rose's uses both magical and muggle means to treat patients because both had their uses.

Right in front of the nurses' station were two guards wearing mid night blue robes. Grigor had the paper work showing that he was safe to be there and Grigor flashed his badge.

Once past the glass doors was Mara in a bed with several tubes everywhere and looking very pale. Her ink black hair did not help it the fact nor her fever redden cheeks.

Grigor nudged her shoulder gently "Mara, I have your favorite coffee…"

That woke her up with her green eyes looking at the two of them. She began to rub her eyes in surprise.

"Viktor, what are you doing here?"

That was the last question that Viktor expected because he was expecting a blow up from the English witch.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Viktor had been expecting to be hexed when Grigor seemed to read his mind "Don't worry, I have her wand."

That was when Mara fired up her fiery personality "Grigor, have you forgotten I can perform most curses and other spells without a wand and without words." Her voice sounded sickly sweet and that made Viktor take one step back and he is a Durmstrang graduate.

That was when Grigor held out the coffee for Mara "I will let you have it as long as you promise to be nice."

While he was handing it to her, he moved the hospital tray table near the bed "Thank you Grigor."

"Now my favorite English witch, you have done yourself a good one. I thought the last talk we had about playing super girl had gotten through to you. How exactly did this one occur that would have put you six feet under?"

Viktor knew there was much, much more to Mara's heroine complex and was interested to know the answer.

Mara tried to brush him off casually "I was in the market surrounded by muggles. My only fault was dropping my guard. All of his attacks have had the victims alone. This wasn't his usual m.o. I didn't know anything was wrong until he injected with me with a sedative. It's probably how he is going after the muggles to subdue them. Besides, if I get a lead, I run into it full force and consequences to my self be damned. I just ensure that I am the only one who gets hurt in my crazy arse ways.

Now, for my last brush with death; it was killing a rabid Hungarian Horn Tail that was smuggled into Texas. There were several injuries if I recall but it was important that the dragon didn't get near Houston. This is all part of the job and the moment that you join; you know the dangers."

Viktor groaned at this and he thought she was crazy when she was fourteen, this is worse and he was lucky his mother was not here. The job is much more dangerous than what the world believes.

Grigor gave her a death glare "Mara, I think that damn school messed you up. They manipulate you to sacrifice yourself without thought to yourself. Please, next time you feel like doing something self-sacrificial, please let someone know so we can stop you."

Mara sighed because she knew she lost the battle then Grigor left to speak with someone that was out of view from her but Viktor knew this could be his chance. He just hoped she would not try to hex him without a wand for her own health and safety and his own. He did have his wand for backup because he was well versed in the shielding charm.

Now breaking the silence that was filled with tension was going to be the problem. Mara is sick and he did not want to take advantage of her but it needed to be said no matter what.

"Mara, you can probably guess why I am here…"

"Grigor, you bloody wanker" Mara shouted into the hall. He just ignored her.

"Don't get mad at him, even if he is an idiot most of the time. I only found out that the International Hit Wizard Squad is in Canada by luck. I was helped by my former roommate."

"Let me guess, it's that bloody marriage contract that is antiquated practice that seeks to control both of our lives?"

Viktor may have improved his English but it is a work in progress "What is antiquated?" He asked in confusion.

"It means old-fashioned or out of date."

He pinched his nose because it was obvious of everything that she went through; it was a control issue for her.

"You were supposed to be told when you were fifteen. I knew about it during the tournament but my family had forbid me from saying anything. I was jealous of that English boy. My plan to get near you was to ask you to be my date.

I was at your graduation but learned you were not there. Your friends did not seem interested that you were not there nor did they seem to care that your job is the most dangerous. They do not sound like friends to me" explained Viktor.

"Let's just blame the death of my parents and the bloody war on this one. Don't worry, the boy who was my date; I did dump him when I was in my seventh year for cheating on me with two other women.

The reason why they were being so cold to you was the fact that I blew up at them for leaving me in the forest to finish the rest of the hunt by myself. Apparently I was ruining their relationship and what they did during the tournament, our friendship had been dissolving since then. It was made worse when I found out a year later that they were behind those bloody pins. I wish I left Ron at the bottom of the lake but then my conscious would not allow it. I am glad I recued Gabby."

He was glad he did not ask that "friend" of hers and took that French witch. To leave a friend stranded like that is no excuse. They left her to die. Then he found out how they tortured her during the tournament and that made him cringe. No wonder why she acted cold and clinical with a voice that seemed to be filled with malice.

Now that Mara was aware of the contract, they needed to figure something out because her life is half way across the world.

"How do you want to handle this Mara because this is unknown to me?"

Sighing, Mara had to fill him in on her life "Viktor, I can commute but I am usually off in the evenings. Sometimes I do have to stay late for interrogations of prisoners. I do also have to do over nights; especially if it's a tricky case of I have to be under cover. I also go and see my godson once a week. Come to think about it, I am supposed to do that sting operation in Serbia to prevent another genocidal dark lord with Grigor."

"Now that I have calmed down and not wanting to hex you, can't we just elope and be done with it?"

That just made his day because no way in hell was his mother going to let that one slide.

"My mother will not allow it…"

"She's not going to be one of those mother-in-laws, is she?"

"No, she just does not want us to regret it. My parents eloped to escape my mother's step-father."

Mara did calm down but that was when Viktor brought in the elephant in the room and this elephant could give her a meeting with her late parents.

"You do something that scares me and has scared me for a long time. You recklessly put yourself in danger. Your job is the best example of it. How many more times before it catches up with you Mara? You take care of the world and you are last on the list. During the war, you went up against death every moment and I was terrified it was going to come and meet you."

That was something that she had not expected but if he was being honest with her, she should be it with him.

"That's just it Viktor, I've looked it in the eyes so many times. You heard of my invisibility cloak? It belonged to one of the Peverall brothers, Ignotus to be exact. I am related to him. He used it to keep death away. I have grown used to being so independent. I had to take care of myself because I had no one."

There was something else that has to be said because it was expected that they would have children even if it was not directly in the contract.

"Mara, I know it is expected that we will have children. What of your job and it's dangers? I do not want to see a child grow up without a parent if it is preventable."

An agreement would be made and it was only fair because he was willing to compromise for her. "Viktor, I would be pulled out of the field the moment that they knew if I was pregnant. No expectant mother would be allowed. How does this sound, when I am pregnant; I will hand in a letter of resignation. The last thing I would want is to leave a child alone in the world like I was and I will be more careful in the field."

That was a fair compromise. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she learned that Viktor was not trying to rob her of her independence but just look out for her. This would be a foreign concept for Mara. There would be a wait for some babies but until then, villains of the world be aware. Mara will be the one to end you and with one hell of a life that she has lived, there will be a life time fight to keep everyone safe. Now on to the next part, meeting the parents.

Before leaving Mara's hospital room, Viktor kissed her on the forehead and told her "Feel better and try to get some rest." He would let her recover because she is not ready for that yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Viktor knew he needed to say something to his parents about where he really was. They only knew half of the truth with visiting Grigor.

_Dear Mom and Dad;_

_Part of the reason why I am here is because Grigor works with Mara and knows her. She is the one that was nearly killed by the Grave Digger and she is in the hospital still and is not expected out for a few days. I have talked about the contract and we have made some compromises. Please do not come just yet because I do not want her frightened away._

_Viktor_

Dimitri was laughing at his wife because he knew the last line was directed at her. She could be a little too overly enthusiastic.

"Dimitri, you are supposed to be on my side!"

Dimitri knew he was heading to straight for some couch time "I am on your side but I do not want to see my future daughter-in-law frightened away."

When Viktor had spent that year at Hogwarts, he had spent many hours writing to him about how to get closer to Mara. The biggest hit to Viktor's ego was when he was beat by one of Mara's school mates for asking her to the Yule Ball.

Things became serious right from there and this was from Ekaterina "I hope Viktor has said something to her about playing hero. How many times will she put herself last before the world will read her obituary?"

That is the Potter curse, save the world at any cost. If a Potter died young, that was the way that they went.

Dimitri calmed his wife down "Ekaterina, I am positive that Viktor said something to her. Before we head out to Canada, we will see what Viktor says. It's the off season for him so he is not under any time restraints. I do agree to wait until she is out of the hospital; she has enough on her plate right now." He would write his son back later because it was already late.

The next day Grigor and Viktor went back to the hospital to see Mara. She had a few bouquets of jasmine and honeysuckles that took the stench of hospital out of the room along with a small teddy bear. Viktor saw what the card that the bear was holding said "Get well Aunt Mara- Love Teddy and Andromeda."

She was already sitting up having breakfast and looking a little better than that sickly white that she had seen yesterday.

Before Viktor could even say anything to Mara, a nurse came in with some packets of something. He stayed back so the woman could do her job.

"Miss Potter, I need to change your line as well as some blood work that Dr. McGrath wants."

"I understand the blood work but why do I need a bloody line change?"

Viktor was trying not to laugh at her but he could not help it. Mara Potter, the witch who could make most grown men look like wimps; hated needles.

"We need to do a repeat on all blood cultures. That vain is at risk for blowing."

Mara held her arm out and Viktor watched as the line with her IV came out and she was stuck with a new line. She then had a few vials of blood taken out.

He was back in her room when the nurse left. Then he heard a sound that made him sick just listening to it. Her lungs sounded like it was full with something and it took a long time for the coughing jag to stop. Then it took a few more minutes for her to catch her breath.

"See why the bloody doctors won't let me out Viktor."

He decided to test the waters by teasing her. Grigor still had her wand and he had his just in case.

"The woman-with-no-fear hates needles? Are you afraid of them?" He said with a teasing tone.

Viktor earned himself a death glare from Mara. "No Viktor, I am just convinced that the people in the lab are vampires and they do not need that much blood for a blood sample. There is one thing I do fear, dementors."

That was something he had not expected from the witch but he was careful to tread with that question "You are afraid of fear?"

That was the reaction that most people would have but it was something far more sinister "No Viktor, every time I go near a dementor; I hear my parents' deaths."

Viktor's blood ran cold with that statement because there was something else more to Mara than what others believed. That was when she said something that made his day better.

"My fever is down but it is expected to be back to normal at the earliest tomorrow."

Grigor came in and delivered her some news with a certain case that she will love but make Viktor's stomach churn.

"Mara, as soon as you are out of here; you will be back on duty to go after the dictator."

She just had to smile at this one "Nice, I get to help bring down another homicidal dictator. Now for the other case that I know that I am assigned to, what about the triangle of pedophiles. Has there been any more intel on them to break them up?"

Grigor shook his head "No, they are a tough group to infiltrate. There is not enough evidence to try them in the Dochs."

Mara cursed "Bloody hell, that one is going to become the squad's problem child and I want them all locked away. Better yet, give those fucking wankers the kiss."

Viktor had decided to intervene "Wait a minute; they are just going to let your return so quickly after everything that has happened?" Asking in what could be seen as shock and irritation.

That was when Mara had to explain to him something important "Viktor, until I hand in my resignation letter; they own my arse."

Viktor groaned in frustration because this was going to be the longest fight that he would have with her. Why couldn't she be an Auror like everyone else in law enforcement or even an Unspeakable?

There was one bad piece of news that no one expected while Grigor was out in the hall way talking to the security team. He came in with a solemn look because this time, Mara would be in for another fight that she may not include people that care for her. Since he had been a part of the International Hit Wizard Squad, Mara had become one of his dearest friends and like the little sister that he never had. She would blow a gasket and he was ready for the proverbial bomb.

"Mara, I have some bad news. Grindelwald Junior has escaped from prison. He knows you are alive. I don't know how the information was leaked but it did. Until you are discharged, there is extra security and I will give you your wand back. The staff here will undergo a secondary investigation in case it was one of them."

True to form, Mara brought out her fireball temper "THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE; I WILL HUNT HIS BLOODY ARSE DOWN MY SELF!"

Viktor began cursing under his breath in Bulgarian "Never mind Mara trying to kill you, I will kill you myself. You better hope the squad finds you before I do." Due to what happened to Viktor's grandfather with Grindelwald; there was a well-known blood feud with the Grindelwald line.

That was when Mara's supervisor came in; Marc St. John "Potter, you will do no such thing and you will stand down. You are one of my top squad members and I need you alive. It might be best for you to go back to England for a while where you have protection in one of your family manors since you live in a muggle flat."

"Sir, running from a problem will not make it go away. I will not run from this problem."

Grigor was expecting this problem and dropped a bombshell in the room that would delight Viktor in all of this madness "Mara, if I recall; you have never taken an official vacation and those long weekends with your godson do not count."

Very softly, Mara cursed again "Damn it, why does the git have to be right?"

That was when Viktor proposed an idea that would keep Mara safe and for him to spend more time with her. He would go right over her head right infront of her boss.

"I have an idea, Grindelwald will look for Mara at any of the family properties that she owns as well as her flat. England will be an obvious spot. Taking her back to Bulgaria with me might be the safest bet. She would be in a well warded castle that my family owns. It would be the last place to look for her."

Mara's mouth began moving like a fish. Grigor liked the idea because trying to keep Mara safe is a nightmare and the cause of him needing numerous headache potions. It was obvious that Marc was thinking.

"Done, Potter; you are under direct orders to stay off the case and all other cases will the man hunt and investigation is going on. If I hear you are trying to go after Grindelwald Jr. yourself, you will find yourself out of the hit squad for life. Have I made myself clear?"

She became pale at that one because her job is her life "Crystal sir."

Marc left the room leaving Viktor and Grigor there.

Mara was left holding her wand which Grigor had kept on his person since Mara had been in the hospital. An awkward silence filled the room before Viktor spoke up and practically read her mind.

"You are not going to be an imposition or a burden. I have a whole wing to the castle to myself. Right now; lets focus on keeping you safe. Even when you get out of here, you will not be recovered enough. I will be back shortly and leave you to get some rest. The stress is not helping your recovery."

True, Mara was drained but she did smile "Thank you Viktor."

He kissed her cheek and left the room with Grigor. When he turned back, Mara was fast asleep. He had some work to do before returning to the hospital in a few hours.

AN 1: I will let you decide who leaked the information of Mara surviving Grindelwald Junior and helping him escape.

Cho Chang

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Rita Skeeter

Another character from the book that is not listed.

AN 2: For those who ask about the International Hit Wizard Squad- it is a muggle equivalent of police, Scotland Yard, military special operations, and several intelligence agencies.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

While Mara was sleeping, Viktor contacted his parents by fire call to bring them up to date with what is going on with Mara. He decided he wanted to contact his father and just his father because he could keep emotion out of an ugly situation and this is ugly.

When he sent his call through to his father's office, his father knew it was serious or it was guy talk that Viktor did not want to include his mother in on. "What is going on Viktor?"

This was the worst news he was going to be giving his father and eventually his mother "Dad, somehow someone managed to help Hans Grindelwald escape prison and he knows Mara survived. There is a man hunt for him right now. Mara has been pulled from all cases until he is caught. I offered to take her back to Bulgaria with me because it is the last thing that would be expected. Grindelwald would be looking for her in England and her flat in muggle Vancouver."

Dimitri Krum was rubbing his temples because he had met her briefly during the final task but this was not the best way for another introduction. The complication would be Ekaterina going into over-protective mother mode on Mara. The wards on Krum castle are over a thousand years old with new wards being added. The castle is unplotable making it impossible to find.

"Viktor, just stay with her for now and do not leave her alone. Anyone but Grigor could be the one who leaked the information. I do smell a rat. I will inform your mother and the elves to prepare a room in your wing."

"Thank you Dad" and the fire call ended.

Back at the hospital while Mara was trying to sleep that was the time the medi-wizards felt it was necessary for her to undergo tests to see how she is recovering. The worst being a chest x-ray in a room that felt like an ice box. Once the testing was done, Mara would get a nebulizer treatment to make her breathing easier where it was still a minor problem. While undergoing the tests, Mara thought to herself that when she got back into her flat to pack; she would go through the contract again to see if she missed anything that would be done to her wellbeing or anyone else that she cares for noncompliance.

When Viktor ended the call, an hour had passed and Grigor had been thinking during that time. Viktor asked his childhood friend "What are you thinking?"

Grigor going with some logic had an idea "Most of the enemies Potter has made were when she was in school. The one who could have freed Grindelwald Junior would have ties to one of her classmates' families during the war. I am thinking that whoever freed him has a blood feud with the Potter family as well. For the information leak of where Mara is being treated, I would look no further than one of the staff members who is treating her. I do not believe this is an internal leak of security protocol within the squad."

Those were all valid points and Viktor said "Let's get her back to the hospital. We have been away too long." The two of them apparated to the apparition point in the hospital and made upstairs to where her room is.

Mara was not able to sleep because of the paranoia that was setting in. As rotten as she felt, she needed to keep constant vigilance which would make Moody proud. She kept her wand hidden under her blankets so no one would suspect her of having it and ready to use wandless magic if needed.

When Viktor and Grigor walked through her door, Grigor had one question "Mara, do you have any idea who would have wanted to free Hans Grindelwald?"

She had a few suggestions and ideas "I have a feeling it was Cho Chang, she graduated a year ahead of me and will backstab when times get tough. She had a vendetta against me during her last two years of school and blamed me for Cederic's death even with the offer for her to see my memories and question me under truth serum.

You may be able to haul her arse in for questioning with her setting up students for detention with a blood quill. There should be a file on her that the British ministry has growing on her because they are trying to build a case.

I would also look at the Inquisitor Squad members which terrorized the school under Delores Dumbitch. The Inquisitor Squad members were highlighted in an article in the Daily Prophet on New Years' day of 1995. Getting a copy of that paper should be easy.

The second suspect is Ron Weasley who had helped to turn many of my classmates against me during the tournament. He has held a grudge over the fact that him and Granger only received Order of Merlin- 2nd Class.

I would also look at who has been released from Azkaban, who is up for parole, who is appealing their convictions and death eaters that have not been caught. Take a look at the recent inmates that have received the kiss as well.

The problem could also stem from my grandparents' involvement during the war with Grindelwald with the emphasis on my grandfather."

That was a bombshell that Viktor and Grigor had not expected from Mara but it gave several avenues to explore. That was when some good news came in for Mara that would ease the security concerns for her.

The medi-wizard came in and explained to Mara "Your lungs are finally cleared from all of the debris that you inhaled and with your fever down, I am discharging but you will have some prescriptions for your lungs that you take. No strenuous magic for the next four days."

Viktor was relived with the news as was Grigor.

"Can you two step out for a minute so I can change?"

It was an easy request and it was a good thing that Elise, one of the forensic witch's had left a change of clothes in the form of a blue t-shirt, jeans, and pink and teal trainers.

Once Mara was out of her room, she said "Let's go."

She would floo to the drug store with Viktor and Grigor to get them before going to Mara's flat.

Inside of Mara's flat was a thing of beauty in a large studio space with picture windows and high ceilings. There was a semi-second floor which Mara slept. She began packing that included everything that was needed for the long haul with paper work, identification, toiletries, clothing, weapons, and the contract.

Grigor knew what was next "Mara, the security team is going to set a trap here for Grindelwald but it will be your possessions will be protected from damage and theft." Mara went up and hugged Grigor "Thank you."

That night, Mara stayed in the other guest room at Grigor's flat and would be going back to Viktor in the morning.

Going over the fine print in the contract would give Mara ammunition to fight and learn how to compromise. The main stipulations and key points in the contract were.

There is to be no adultery, physical abuse, and emotional abuse. _That one is reasonable._

Once the two heirs are qualified by gender and age, the contract will not be passed down to another generation. _Any attempt in noncompliance will result in someone close to the noncompliant party will lose their magic. That was a concern because the last thing she wanted was Teddy to lose his magic. That would be selfish on her part and as his god mother, he vowed to keep him safe and act in his best interest._

The only ways a divorce can be granted is if a spouse is in prison or does not comply with any two terms. _That could be another sore spot that could be worked around with some compromises._

The male must have maintained employment for at least three years and not living off family wealth. _That is completely reasonable because as she saw it, it is a lesson in work ethic._

The female must produce two heirs within ten years of the marriage. Gender will not be an issue. Having two children in ten years was unnerving because she had thought when she was in school; she may not live long enough. After the war, her priority had become Teddy. She just did not put much thought into it. That was going to be a serious conversation that she would need to sit down with Viktor and discuss.

An elastic clause will enable to change or add something to the contract as long as both parties agreed. Getting out of the marriage contract is the only exception." That was also reasonable because there could be some bending the contract the 20th century and make it not so backwatered.

AN: There will be a slow buildup of events that will bring the two conflicts to a head. Cho and Ron will be suspects with what happened to Mara in school. One of them will remain a prime suspect and the other will be dropped. There will be new suspects added to who aided in Grindelwald Junior's escape.


End file.
